


Dark Times Remembered

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor goes to jail. El Dragón doesn't like jails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Times Remembered

"...So now he's in **jail**." Superman said. "He is in a place with bars on the windows and doors."

The rest of the superheroes **congratulated** him. They praised him for getting Lex Luthor put in jail. But El Dragón didn't **congratulate** him.

El Dragón was too busy feeling bad. He **remembered** what jail was like. He knew what jail was like, because he had been there before.

When he was twenty one, he was still **known** as Miguel Rodriguez. People called him Miguel Rodriguez, and not El Dragón. And Miguel was **desperate**. He really wanted to have hot mansex, but no-one wanted to have hot mansex with him. So, one night, he went to see a male **prostitute**. He went to see someone who participates in sexual activities for money.

"For four hundred dollars, I'll do whatever you want." the prostitute said.

"**Four hundred** dollars? That's as much as four hundreds!" Miguel replied.

"If you pay me four hundred dollars, I'll do **anything** you want. I will do one of many things."

But as Miguel handed over the money, **forty** police officers barged in and pointed their guns at him. That was as many as four tens!

"Good job, Bruce." one police officer said. "Now he will go to **jail**. He will go to a place with bars on the windows and doors."

But even with the reputation jails have, Miguel did not get **lucky**. Even though most of the prisoners kept having hot mansex, none of them wanted hot mansex with Miguel.

And that's terrible.


End file.
